1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly, to a slide type cellular phone having two separate bodies which manually or automatically slide with respect to each other, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cellular phone (wireless or mobile phone) is a terminal which provided with a mobile service which is useful in a predetermined distance of a service area of the mobile service by assigning a portion of telephone lines of subscribers located in the service area to mobile phone lines. While a conventional telecommunication service is only useful in a limited service area using phone line numbers of telephone lines, the cellular phone is used for phone calls without limiting the limited service area using logical numbers regardless of the phone line numbers of the telephone lines.
The cellular phone is very compact to carry with and very convenient to use with, and demands increase tremendously. Moreover, the cellular phone has been developed to be minimized in size and to be multi-functional in operation to satisfy users having various demands.
Generally, the cellular phone is classified into one of a bar type having a key pad exposed to an outside of the cellular phone, a flip type covering the key pad using a cover, and a folder type having a folder folded onto a main body. Currently, the folder type cellular phone having the folder unfolded from and folded onto the main body becomes popular.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional folder type cellular phone. As shown in FIG. 1, the cellular phone includes a main body 10 and a folder 20. The main body includes a plurality of main components for receiving and transmitting operations, a microphone 12, a key pad 14m and a battery pack B to supply electrical power to the cellular phone.
The folder 20 includes a speaker 22, a display window 24 displaying various communication information and functional information, and other components.
In the folder type cellular phone, the folder 20 is rotatably connected to the main body 10 through a rotation unit 30 having a circular shape to hinge with respect to the main body 10. The main body 10 is uncovered and covered by the folder 20 according to a rotation of the rotation unit 30 in opposite (forward and reverse) directions.
The folder 20 is folded to cover the main body 10 in a standby mode and is unfolded to uncover the main body 10 when the cellular phone is in a calling mode and a receiving mode.
However, the folder type cellular phone is disadvantageous to unfold the folder 20 from the main body 10 by inserting a user finger between the folder 20 and the main body 10 to unfold the folder 20 from the main body 10.
In order to solve the above problem, another cellular phone having a folder automatically folded onto and unfolded from the main body has been developed. However, a new demand on a new type of the cellular phone increases since the user is fed up with the conventional folder type cellular phone as the conventional folder type cellular type becomes popular.